1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to the field of emergency treatment devices that stabilize impaled objects that protrude from the human body, and more particularly, to devices that are adjustable to match the angle of the protruding object, while also providing a degree of direct pressure to the wound area surrounding the protruding object.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,811 (Andrew, 1973) discloses an endotracheal tube clamp that comprises a pair of wafer-shaped clamping members that lock together wife matching sawtooth protrusions. The device m manufactured from molded plastic and is removed from an endotracheal tube after use by breaking apart one of the two wafer-shaped members. The device does not incorporate adjustment for different diameters of tube, nor does it incorporate adjustment for tubes protruding from a patient's body at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,716 (Ansted, 1982) discloses an emergency stabilizer for objects such as ski poles, arrows, and industrial objects that have been accidently impaled in the human body. The device comprises a base pad that fits against the side of the body opposite to the protruding object, a plurality of circular pads with clefts that fit around the shaft of the protruding object, and a set of straps with hook-and-loop fasteners attached to the base that wrap around the invention and secure the circular pads in place around the protruding object. Unlike the present invention, this device does not comprise adjustable-angle metal supports to stabilize impaled objects that protrude non-perpendicularly from the plane of the accident victim's body. Furthermore, this device is impractical, bulky and difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,333 (Ashemutn, Jr., 1995) discloses a medical dressing used by first responded for treating open chest injuries. This device comprises a one-way valve with an adhesive backing that is placed over a chest wound so as to prevent the entry of outside air into the chest cavity, while allowing trapped internal air and blood to exit the chest cavity. This invention is not designed to stabilize objects that protrude from a wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,763 (Lebner 2014) discloses a device for closing lacerations or incisions. The device consists of two pieces manufactured from polymeric film. During use, one of the two pieces is bonded to each side of a wound by adhesive, and the two pieces are then bonded together with additional adhesive. This invention is not designed to stabilize objects that protrude from a wound.